


Pinup Calendar July: Logan Howlett - Canada Day

by velociraptorerin



Series: ArtParty Pinups [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pinups, linking is great though, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: Logan having a peaceful Canada Day 🍁This is just one of over 40 artworks created, by 20+ artists, for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar 🎉Click on the collection to check out all the other months, from July 2020 to Dec 2021, and download your favourites to put together your own custom calendar.
Series: ArtParty Pinups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798003
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar July: Logan Howlett - Canada Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the Art Party members who helped me make Logan as great as possible (beefier, he needed to be beefier ☺)
> 
> I hope you all check out the rest of the collection!! (most should be posted by July 1st)
> 
> Note: These calendar pages are designed to fit on 8.5"x11" and A4 paper, so you can print out a calendar set for yourself if you like

July 2020:

[Click for full size](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50027101607_8c23035421_o.png)

  


July 2021: 

[Click for full size](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50026299328_cedc6ab5d0_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Find me on [tumblr](https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09) ♡


End file.
